


Sweven

by PaleRoze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black jackals vs schweiden adlers, Dreams, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama x Hinata - Freeform, M/M, OLDER KAGEHINA, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRoze/pseuds/PaleRoze
Summary: Sweven-nounA vision seen in sleep;a dream
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 5





	Sweven

" _Tobio_.."

" _Wake up_.."

The voice fades away like a wind, Kageyama slowly opened his eyes firstly seeing the ceiling. He turned to his side staring at his tidy desk before sitting up, he yawned then went to the bathroom to do his business and take a bath.

"What a weird dream." He said to himself during bath. He ignored what happened earlier and continue to take shower, after minutes he went out the bathroom and head to kitchen to make breakfast for himself. He cooked a simple dish and ate before heading out to practice, carrying an extra clothes, a towel, and his kneepads.

Once he arrived at the gym their volleyball members use at, he quickly change his clothes and shoes before joining with his team, "Oh, Kageyama good morning." Kōrai greeted, one of his teammates "Good morning. "He replied "Tomorrow we have a match right?" Kageyama asked before getting a ball "Oh, yeah. A practice match against... Err.. I don't remember their name." Kōrai laughed a bit before doing a jump serve. Kageyama did the same "Where's Ushijima-san?" The setter asked, looking around the place "Oh, he said he will not attend the practice today. I heard he will meet someone."

"That's rare of him.."

' _Maybe someone important_..'

They continue to practice until noon, Kageyama went out first after doing jogging and improving his skills. "Im heading first." He said and carried his bag while the others nodded saying their goodbyes.

He walked home like usual, arriving almost dark and head to the kitchen to cook his food. The apartment he's staying at is silent, only the utensils making a sound when it made a contact with the plate. He took a bath right after feeling the warm water brushed against his skin. Changing into a more comfortable clothes before heading to bed at exactly 21:00. He turned off the lights and after turning his body around the bed to find a more comfortable position, he fell asleep.

" _Tobioo, hurry up we're gonna be late_..."

"Who.."

" _Silly, It's me! Now, get up! We don't want to be late from our first day practice_."

"Wait, why are you here?! Inside my apartment! "He sat up from the couch he's resting at. " _Did you hit your head or somethin'?_ "

The guy playfully smiled at him while staring at his dark blue eyes. He has orange hair and brown eyes, though at his small body, you can quite see his visible small muscle from his T-shirt he's wearing, but not as much as Kageyama's. " _We're gonna be late! Get up already and take a bath you stupid!_ "

"Wha-Who are you calling stupid, Dumbass?!"

The person laughed before kissing his cheeks and stands up, " _I'm gonna get the clothes in the bedroom. You take a bath, you stink!_ " He ran upstairs

"Who the fuck is he...?"

He scratched the back of his head and head to the bathroom to take a bath when he noticed the time, he took off his clothes and turned on the shower.

...

" _Kageyama, Where's the bag I always put next to our bed?_ " he heard the person outside the bathroom "Huh? I don't know.. "He answered and turned off the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door seeing the ginger holding two shirts and towels, the latter looked at his arms and felt his throat became dry as his face started to turn red " _You-What are you doing?!"_ He yelled and looked away "I could ask you the same thing! Tch." Kageyama walked out of the bathroom and head to his bedroom to take an underwear and T-shirts and his gym clothes, he looked around and notice a small black bag that is folded neatly.

"Is this what you're looking for?" He asked when he arrive downstairs carrying it " _Ah, yeah. Where did you find it?"_ He took it in his hands and started to put the clothes "Inside the wardrobe."

The two walked out the house wearing their jackets and after Kageyama locked it " _Hey, toss to me again alright?"_ The person pleaded "Sure."

"What-in the holy fuck is happening.." The first thing he said in the morning right after waking up, he looked at the clock right next to his bed as it rang many times, he turned it off and get up from the bed to take a shower, put on some clothes, eat breakfast and head out to practice volleyball.

"Gather around." Their coach said and all of the volleyball members went in front of him "Tomorrow, we'll have a practice match with the jackals, and the next day, since japan Olympics are getting closer, we'll again choose who will play." The coach announced "Why not decide now?" One of his teammates asked "There will be another player who will join the jackals, he's a opposite hitter, around 172cm I think."

"Only 172cm and he's an opposite hitter?" He heard "Do you have any information about the new player?" Kageyama asked "Unfortunately, nothing. And I think he'll be joining the practice match tomorrow against us." The coach answered "How can we view his profile if he won't be joining the practice match.." Kōrai muttered "I'll talk to the coach of black jackals tomorrow so get back to your practice and prepare to the match that'll happen tomorrow."

All of them answered and began to practice their serves, blocks, hits and tosses all you can hear are 'Nice kill' or 'One more'

Kageyama switched to the other setter to take a break and Ushijima went next to him to take a water break, "I heard some rumors that the new player went to the other country before going back here." Ushijima said and Kageyama looked up at him. "Other country?" He muttered "I think he went to Brazil.. From what I've heard."

"What is he doing on the other side of the earth.." Kageyama wondered "Who knows, some people do anything just to get stronger than they are now." And left the setter sitting on the floor while holding his towel and his water bottle.

As hour pass by, all of the volleyball members left and went home, Kageyama stayed for a bit to practice his serve since tomorrow there will be a practice match against some powerful volleyball players, he needs to get in good shape. He wiped the sweat that is trailing down his face and started to clean up, after changing into his new clothes, he went to the grocery store that is near the gym, he went inside to buy foods and went home.

And the same thing happened again after he fell asleep.

" _Hey, don't fall asleep, the movie is still not finished._ "He felt the person poke his cheeks, he look around the dark room and they're sitting on the couch, blankets on their bodies and they're laying down on the couch, the person above him and his arms wrapped around him. He looked back at the ginger who's watching the movie and took a glance at the screen in front of him, he heard the person giggled

" _Are you really that tired_." The guy spoke "No, I never get tired when playing volleyball." He answered and focus his attention to the screen " _Figures. You're always happy when you play.._ " The guy said

" _What do you think about the Japan Olympics that is getting closer?_ " The ginger asked him completely ignoring the movie that is playing on the screen "I'm excited, I can't wait to play again in the olympics." You can hear the excitement on the setters voice, to be able to play at the top of the world, what more could you ask for? " _Toss to me again alright?_ "

"Fly higher then." He mumbled, _wait_.. Why did he just said it out loud as if he knows him.. " _I will!_ "

" _Hey, is it okay to sleep here tonight?_ " The person asked and hugged him tighter "Sure,"

When he woke up in the morning, he hurriedly get a notebook and a pen to wrote it down before it disappeared on his mind, is this some kind of... _Message_? Who knows, when he finished the last sentence, he put the pen down and throw the notebook on the mattress before letting himself fall in the bed "Who is he... Why does he keep appearing in my dreams, I don't even know this guy.." He mumbled to himself and sighed as thoughts came over him. He noticed he didn't get the others name. He can only remember his hair color, and those.. Quite visible muscles.

He gets up from the bed and took a shower as silence surround him, he prepared the things he'll need for the practice match later and ate before heading out. When arriving at the gymnasium, Kageyama noticed the black jackals bus and ignored it, he went inside the changing room and greeted a 'good morning'

He quietly change and waits for the others to finished, he played with his phone as he look through the message he had. "Kageyama, let's go." His captain called, he gets up, leave the phone on his locker and went out to the court. As they walked he noticed the Jackals went out the changing room too seeing Bokuto, Atsumu and Sakusa. The blond notice him and greeted Kageyama who bowed, Bokuto energetic self greeted him too while Sakusa just waved at him.

He counted the black jackals members and notice that the newbie is not with them, so when the teams are arranging the nets and practicing, he went to Atsumu and asked where the new player is "Oh, coach said He might not be able to not attend the practice today."

"Do you know about him?" He asked the fellow setter and Atsumu held his chin, thinking "Not much, I only know he went to Rio to practice Beach volleyball." Atsumu answered "You could ask Bokuto, I think he personally knows him. Not sure though. "He smiled at Kageyama while patting his back "Well, I'm gonna practice my serves now so you better be prepared." He smiled bitterly at him before going in the court.

"To think that this person won't be attending the match.." He mumbled and went to the court too, and shortly after, the practice started with Ushijima doing the first serve.

From the half of the game, the door suddenly opened seeing a tanned guy with orange hair went in and rushed to the jackals coach, he bowed many times while holding the back of his head "I'm sorry I got lost! Tokyo is too big and I just went back!" He apologized and the game was stopped, the coach sighed and told him something and he bowed one last time before going inside the changing room

"Oh, seems like our little wing spiker got lost." Atsumu said while panting heavily

Kageyama stared at the door that swung close where the new player of jackals went in,

' _Isn't he the guy who's in my dreams? No wait, he can't be.._ '

"Looking stern as always, Tobio-kun?" Atsumu glanced at him, Kageyama ignored him and went to the bench to drink. Seconds later, the guy went out on his freshly new gym clothes, he went to the jackals bench and wait for the game to continue

Kageyama keeps staring at the new guy, some members are blocking his face so he can't see well. They heard the whistle and all the players went back to the court, that's when he, clearly saw his face, brown eyes and his wide smile, you can see his happy expressions, no.. He's excited to play.

He was on the left side and the next play will be his serve. He was staring directly at the other players while Kageyama is looking at him. It was Adlers serve and it's Hoshiumi turn. He did a powerful jump serve and Sakusa manage to receive it, the ball went up and Atsumu raised both his hands and wait for the ball to land and tossed it.

That's when Kageyama watch the ball being tossed to the left side, it was going to the new guy and the orange hair back away a bit before running and jumped. The adlers tried to block it but is late and Jackals scored a point. The team members pat the new guys back and some ruffled his messy hair and told him 'Nice kill'.

"He sure jumps high! Like Hoshiumi!" One of the adlers said while smirking at them. It was his turn to serve. He waited for the whistle while rolling the ball on his hands,

He threw the ball up in the air and jumped then hit it with his full force. Ushijima recieve it and Kageyama lined himself, wait for the ball to land on his fingers and toss to Hoshiumi.

But the ball was receive by the ginger. The game continues, and from the last set, Adlers manage to won.

"Thank you for the game!" Both of the team said, they raised their heads and started to clean up, Kageyama only stared at the new guy-he heard his name, it was Hinata.

Kageyama only stared at Hinata who's helping Bokuto remove the net. "Ah, Bokuto-san, How's Akaashi-san?" He asked the upperclassmen "Eh? Aren't you with contact with him?" Bokuto asked back "I lost touch with Akaashi-san." He explained while folding the net. "He's fine, though always busy." Bokuto answered and Hinata gave him the net.

"Heyy, Kageyama!" Hoshiumi called and hit his back while turning his attention to him "Why don't you help us clean the ball instead of staring at the new guy right there." He said while smirking at him "Ah, Yeah." He took a last glance at Hinata who's looking at them before walking away with Bokuto. "He got your attention didn't he?" He asked "Good, now help us before captain yelled again."

As they cleaned up, the two teams went to the their changing room. Kageyama stands up and went to the bathroom right after changing. He splashed water on his face two times and wiped himself with the towel, the door opened seeing Hinata went in. The two stand there for a second before Hinata went next to him and turned on the sink to wash his face too while Kageyama watched him

"What?" Hinata asked when he felt his eyes on him. He raised his head and looked at Kageyama "You look, familiar.." He said "Familiar? What's with that?" The ginger laughed lightly and put his hands on his waist while smiling at him

"Can you.. Go with me today?" He asked "Im not sure, I can't just go with someone I met today." He sighed

...

"Fine.." Hinata agreed "But why though?" He questioned "I want to ask you a few things."  
"Well you can ask me right now, I have so much time so I guess it'll be fine,"

"We're you.. Uhm, aiming for the Japan Olympics too?" He asked "Hm? Yeah, I do. I want to play at the top." Hinata said  
"I know this sounds weird but, we're you.."

"Dreaming about me?"

"Dreaming about you?"

"Or me.." He giggled "Yes, Yes I do.. _Tobio_."

"So it is some kind message.." He mumbled

"So? In my, or our dreams, we're kind of dating.."

"Are you like.. My soulmate?" Kageyama muttered while directly staring at Hinata's brown eyes "You could say that," Hinata giggled "And? What's with this going to your house?" He again went back to the conversation Kageyama started "No, it's nothing. Forget it." He avoided, "I actually just went back from Rio yesterday, so I'm staying at a small hotel. It would be nice to offer your 'soulmate' a place to sleep." Hinata stated and smiled at him

"...Where do you stay at?"

"I just said it, in a small hote-"

"Where exactly? We're gonna get your stuff." Kageyama emphasized, Hinata smiled widely and told him, "I'm gonna get my stuff and we'll head out."

"'Kay!" Both the volleyball players went out the bathroom, Hinata following behind him, and separate ways to get their stuff "Oh, Hinata, you're leaving already?" Bokuto asked when he noticed him putting his stuff inside his bag "Ah, Yeah. I'll see you all tomorrow!" He said and zipped his bag "Hinata, there's no practice tomorrow." Atsumu said while smiling at him, "Ah, right." He scratched the back of his head and head out "I'm going first." He said his farewell and wait for Kageyama only noticing him actually waiting "Let's go."

"Mhm!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small one-shot I did, this pops on my mind when I tried to sleep lol
> 
> And btw, I have a gift for y'all in Christmas :3  
> I gotta prepare it early. I don't know If I'll be able to publish another story thid month since I'm preparing everything.


End file.
